1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coil device wherein a coil formed by winding one or more turns of wire on a bobbin is led out by means of leads.
2. Discussion of Background
In FIGS. 10 through 12, there is shown a conventional coil device as e.g. disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 27006/1988. In these Figures, reference numeral 1 designates a bobbin which has flanges 1a and 1b at both ends, and which has a flange 1c at a position between the flanges 1a and 1b and near to the flange 1b to form a predetermined gap 2 with the flange 1b. Reference numeral 3 designates a coil which is formed by winding one or more turns of wire on the bobbin 1, and whose peripheral surface is protected by an insulating member 4. End portions 3a and 3b of the coil 3 are wound directly on leading conducting parts of leads 5a and 5b, and are soldered on them for electrical connection between the coil 3 and the leads 5a and 5b. The connection portions are arranged in the gap 2 of the bobbin 1 for protection.
In the conventional coil device constructed as above-mentioned, the electrical connection between the coil 3 and the leads 5a and 5b has been made by winding the end portions 3a and 3b of the coil 3 on the leading conducting parts of the leads 5a and 5b and soldering the end portions on the leading conducting parts. During such connection work, an external force is likely to be applied to the coil 3. As a result, the coil 3 can be easily broken, which creats problems wherein reliability can be lowered and yield can be deteriorated. It is difficult to automate such connection work, and it takes a long time to complete the work, inviting an increase in cost.